Vanoss and Friends: Zoophobia Adventures Snippets
by The wielder of the blue flames
Summary: Vanoss, Delirious, Mini Ladd, Nogla, Wildcat, BasicallyIdoWrk, Lui, Moo and Terroriser have spent their newfound lives in Safe Haven with their new friends. Encountering foes. Learning more about their new home. Finding out more about themselves. And of course... playing video games! (Little moments that are placed between their arrival and the end of the finale... or an AU of it)


**Hey Everybody! The Wielder of the Blue Flames here with a new series!**

 **Due to the good reviews just for doing those Vanoss and Friends in Zoophobia trailers, I decided to go ahead with my other idea and do a small snippet series of it! Each one focusing on the gamers in certain situations, with themselves, with their newfound friends, enemies, situations, the works! Some follow the story and some spin off into new story arcs!**

 **So I hope you all enjoy! The first one includes one of my fave songs and it's and introductory snippet!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Vanoss and his friends belong to themselves. Zoophobia belongs to Vivienne Medrano!**

* * *

 **Let's Live it Up!**

* * *

The morning sun rose over the horizon, spreading its warm light over the world of Safe Haven and its many districts. The inhabitants, ranging from the city to the Oceanica forests, the citizens all woke up ready to start another day of their lives.

But one group in particular were ready to seize the day like it was going to be like no other day before. And to them, that was the best ways to enjoy their lives.

We view a huge apartment complex building before we enter to see a massive king sized bed. There, sleeping in it, was a humanoid owl with brown feathers, a darker shade of brown for his eyebrows, a white 'mask' around his eyes, which opened to reveal they were yellow when the sun's rays hit his face. He also had black claw-like feet and a black beak mouth, and feather-like arm. He looked out the window with a smile before he leapt out of bed and ran to get a shower.

 _ **'**_ _ **Let's live it up… Let's live it up…'**_

After getting a shower, the Owl was now changed, wearing a black shirt and over it was a red jacket with two white stripes around the arms and white squares on the shoulders. He wore black jeans, leaving only his tail-feathers sticking out and he also wore red and white sports shoes. The owl looked in a mirror and smirked before leaving out the front door of his apartment, but not before grabbing a bag.

He then ran down the hall, banging on eight other doors of the apartment, waking the others of his 'Crew' up for the day.

 _ **'**_ _ **Let's live it up… Let's live it up…'**_

Evan Fong, or rather as he was best known as 'Vanoss' to his friends and fans, smiled as he stood out the front door of the building, watching the entire city wake up for the day.

 _Vanoss:_ _ **"Lead the way and let's get it started! Seize the day and reach for the sky!"**_

As he walked down the steps of the building, he noticed the usual coffee stand next the building, where his usual cup was waiting for him by the owner of the stand. He handed a dollar over and a thumbs up for the regular.

 _Vanoss:_ _ **"Carry on 'cause those brokenhearted days are gone, so wave goodbye!"**_

Back in the Apartment in another room, another teenager, this time a human male was busy packing his own stuff in a bag. He wore a grey shirt and a blue jacket, black pants and black shoes. He had black hair and had clown makeup, put he quickly put on a hockey mask with red marks around it over his face and placed a newly bought machete in his bag with a sneaky chuckle. He was Jonathan, or rather, 'H20 Delirious'.

 _Delirious:_ _ **"We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose!"**_

Another teenager, another human with brown curly hair and glasses, wearing a black business suit with white shoes was tying up a black tie around his neck, looking in the mirror to make sure it was right. He was Craig Thompson, or known as 'Mini Ladd' and he smiled as he finished before grabbing a bag too.

 _Mini Ladd:_ _ **"We're gonna rise up above when we break all the rules!"**_

In another room, another teenage human was buttoning up a green shirt, as he also wore black pants and white shoes. By the helm of his pants, you could see he was wearing adult diapers. He had black hair, some of it done in a braid and a shaved beard. He smirked as he felt satisfied with his handiwork. He was David Nagle or rather, 'Daithi De Nogla'.

 _Nogla:_ _ **"We're gonna rewrite the book, 'cause it's long overdue!"**_

Inside another room, it showed a small bed before something bounced on it. It was a tiny brown furred monkey only wearing a red hoodie jacket. His room was much more messier compared to the others and even had a children's slide in it, leading to other areas of the apartment. The monkey let out a childish laugh before he slid down the slide. He was Lui Caliber, the youngest of the group.

 _Lui:_ _ **"Tear up the script, this is it, 'Cause it's all up to you!"**_

Vanoss grinned as he grind down a railing of a set of stairs before landing perfectly and resuming his run down the streets of the city, passing by many folks who waved back to the owl.

 _Vanoss:_ _ **"Because tomorrow will show up on time! It's gonna follow the night of your life!"**_

He passed by Zill and Kayla who were heading in the same direction he was, high-fiving Zill and giving a thumbs up to Kayla. The two smiled and waved to Owl who continued his run. The guy and his friends warmed their way into both theirs and their friends hearts.

 _Vanoss:_ _ **"You know tomorrow begins when you say 'Tomorrow is on it's way'!"**_

He ducked under a ladder before bumping into Jack, quickly catching the Jackal before a brick landed in the spot he was about to walk in. The Youtuber gave him a thumbs up before running again. Jack just gave a small smile as he watched him leave, thankful for another save from his bad luck for the moment.

 _Vanoss:_ _ **"So let's live it up today! Let's live it up today!"**_

Vanoss grinned when he spotted a green skinned woman, with green hair, pilot goggles, a green scarf, a green shirt, gloves, green cargo pants and boots. She was also smoking a cigarette.

The Youtuber smirked and snuck up behind her, before pecking her on the cheek and bolting down the street, Snake swearing many profanities at him, angry that he managed to catch her off guard again.

 _Vanoss:_ _ **"Pack your bags! Adventure is waiting! Gonna have, the ride of your life!"**_

As he ran from the irate pilot, Vanoss ducked under a huge brachiosaurus-type creature, dodging its feet as it thundered on the ground, nearly making him stumble to the ground before he made a perfect recovery and making it across the street.

Finding himself in a construction yard, he ran up a ramp of scaffolding before jumping off, grabbing on to a series of chains, swinging from one to another before he jumped off, landing and running back on track… not noticing the entire stunt was being filmed by Leonardo and Vincent, who both grinned at the new material they just caught on camera.

 _Vanoss:_ _ **"Smile wide 'cause there's no debating! It feels so right, so hold on tight!"**_

In the apartment garage, we see the door opening to show a human, but he actually had the head of a pig, with snout and ears, but he wasn't all that ugly. He wore a white shirt with a purple tiger roaring on it, zebra-striped pants, white shoes and on top was a white helmet on his head, letting his ears poke out. He was Tyler or rather known as 'I AM WILDCAT'. He was opening the garage door for one of the others to get out.

 _Wildcat:_ _ **"We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose!"**_

Soon, another teenager, a dark skinned human with black hair and a small black beard, wearing a purple T-shirt with the miniature head of his Gmod player model in the center and grey shorts and orange sandals, left the garage on a bike, a bag of his own on his back. He was Marcell or known as 'BasicallyIDoWrk'.

 _Basically:_ _ **"We're gonna rise up above when we break all the rules!"**_

Then another teenager zoomed out of the garage on a Harley motorcycle, passing by Basically in a flash. He had brown hair, a brown shaved beard, wore a grey shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots and black gloves. He wore black sunglasses over his eyes, but you could see he was enjoying the speed and thrill of the motorcycle. He was Brian or known as 'Terroriser'.

 _Terroriser:_ _ **"We're gonna rewrite the book, 'cause it's long overdue!"**_

Meanwhile, in the marketplace, another teenager went to get an early morning snack before heading for the Academy. He was a human with brown hair, a shaved beard, wearing a yellow and pink summer tank top, blue jeans and black shoes. He also wore summer glasses and tattoos on his arms. He was Brock or known as 'Moo Snuckel' the most handsome of the group. He smiled when he passed by Penelope and the owl twins, Ava and Mia and flashed them a friendly wink. Penelope blushed and tried to hide it, but Ava and Mia swooned and giggled.

 _Moo:_ _ **"Tear up the script, this is it, 'Cause it's all up to you!"**_

 _ **'**_ _ **BEEP BEEP!'**_

All eight gamers looked at their phones to see Vanoss had sent them a text message.

 ** _'_ _Nearly there. Last one has to edit the next video alone!' ;)_**

His friends smirked at the challenge and proceeded to double time their way to the school.

Vanoss: "Because tomorrow will show up on time! It's gonna follow the night of your life!"

Delirious and Mini legged it as fast as they could, both dodging Damian, who just appeared in a red flash, high-fiving Mini as he did, the British gamer nearly tripping over from the surprise.

Nogla ran as fast as his legs could carry him while Lui was atop his head with a smile on his face before he jumped off, swinging on a lamp post before jumping from post-to-post and landing back on Nogla's head, arms open wide and pleased with his own stunt. Across the street from them was Spam, giving Lui a whistle of praise.

 _Vanoss:_ _ **"You know tomorrow begins when you say 'Tomorrow is on it's way'!"**_

Wildcat and Moo met up with each other, the human handing Wildcat a banana, the pig grateful for the early breakfast. The two passed by Vanex who calmly walked to the academy while reading a book. She didn't show any signs of acknowledging Moo or Wildcat as the waved to her… or bothered to warn them of the bumps on the sidewalk they tripped over.

Basically and Terroriser were neck-and-neck now, Marcel finally managing to catch up with him. But the two were so concentrated on each other's progress, they weren't paying attention to the speed-bumps on the road before they were knocked off their vehicles. But before they could kiss the pavement, they were caught in a pinkish aura. Surprised, they looked up to see Sahara and Addison next to them,the witch in-training holding them up… before accidentally dropping them in a heap, making her give a sheepish look while Addison giggled.

 _Vanoss:_ _ **"So let's live it up today!"**_

Vanoss smiled as he finally reached Zoo-Phoenix Academy, seeing he was the first one to make it. He sat down on a set of stairs, waiting for the others to show.

It didn't take long.

Delirious was the first to appear, panting because of the extra weight in his bag and the run over. Mini came next, panting and holding his chest. Nogla was about to make it in third, if not for Lui leaping off his head and stealing the position from him. The monkey laughed while Nogla sent him a glare in his direction, not noticing Moo and Wildcat behind him, the pig wiping his shirt for any remains of the banana and Moo fixing his hair and glasses. Basically and Terroriser came next with the irish gamer fixing up his jacket while Marcel gave a thumbs up to Vanoss.

Deciding to leave the editing discussion for later, Delirious helped the Owl up, the two best friends exchanging fist bumps before he turned to the others. "So… ready to begin?"

They all nodded as they walked up the steps to the main doors as Vanoss prepared to open them.

 _ **"**_ _ **Today! Let's live it up, let's live it up today-ay-ay!"**_

"Show time."

 _ **"**_ _ **Let's live it up today!"**_

The doors opened with a 'clang', the sun shining on the nine YouTube Gamers before they walked inside the Academy, from high-fiving others to giving confident looks ahead.

 _Delirious:_ _ **"Because tomorrow, will show up on time!"**_

 _Mini:_ _ **"It's gonna follow the night of your life!"**_

 _Nogla:_ _ **"You know Tomorrow begins when you say-"**_

 _Lui:_ _ **"'Tomorrow is on it's way', So let's live it up today!"**_

 _Wildcat:_ _ **"Because tomorrow, will show up on time!"**_

 _Basically:_ _ **"It's gonna follow the night of your life!"**_

 _Terroriser:_ _ **"You know Tomorrow begins when you say-"**_

 _Moo:_ _ **"'Tomorrow is on it's way', So let's live it up today!"**_

Vanoss smiled as they finally reached their destination: Drama Class in the Arts wing before opening the door, allowing him and his friends to descend down the stairs leading to the stage. He could see the other members of the class have finally arrived while he had waited for his friends as they all sat around with their teacher, Jackie Valdez.

 _Vanoss:_ _ **"Let's live it up today-ay-ay!"**_

The Avian shapeshifter grinned brightly when she spotted her newest 'proteges' arrive. "Good morning boys! You're just in time! We were just about to begin discussing the theme for our new project! Hope you have some ideas!"

 _Vanoss:_ _ **"Let's live it up today!"**_

The Owl gave a smirk back to the Avian before he brought out a notepad and a pen. "You know it Jackie. But first… We've got a song idea for the Talent Show we wanna use."

Jackie smiled and gestured for him and the others to sit down. "Well go right ahead! I'm sure it'll be amazing!"

 _Vanoss:_ _ **"Let's live it up today!"**_

Vanoss smiled as he sat beside Zill, giving the hero a fist-bump, Delirious sitting beside Jack, giving the jackal a playful noogie, Mini sitting between Damian and Sahara, the girl giving him a welcoming smile and Damian slapping his hand on his back. Nogla let Lui off his head so he could join between Spam and Mackenzie while he sat next to Kayla, giving the girl a friendly wave who returned it.

Wildcat sat next to Vanex and smirked at her, the cat once again not even bothering to look up from her book. Basically sat near Elijah, giving the snake a friendly handshake before he turned his attention to see Terroriser sitting next to Taylor and Penelope, the Irish gamer groaning as he watched the male avian try and fail at flirting with the female one. Moo sat near Camilla and her friends, Krisstina and Destiny, giving the girls friendly waves before returning his attention, not noticing Camilla give him a hidden smirk, while Krisstina and Destiny scoffed playfully.

Jackie clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention. "So, are you guys ready?" She asked with a grin.

They all smiled as Vanoss got his pen ready. "Let's begin."

 ** _"We're gonna live it up today!"_**

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first snippet! There will be more on the way! Just be patient!**

 **Let me know what you think and give me a few ideas that I may consider!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **This is the Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


End file.
